Archard Glacebreaker
Archard Glacebreaker '(アーチアーグラスソブレーカー, ''Aachiaada Gurasubureekaa) is the Edolas counterpart of Trinity Whiteheart and a wandering mage that travels around Earthland, looking for a way home. Unlike other Edolas\Earthland counterparts, which both people have the same first name and gender, Archard and Trinity are different. Trinity is female and Archard is male. Archard somehow managed to get to Earthland and can't go back to Edolas, without a choice, Archard travels around the new world to find a way back home. Appearance Archard is a young, handsome man with white hair, black eyes and tanned skin color. He wears a black shirt with silver lines. His pants is also black and has gray leather-like bands wrapped around. His belt carries a red cape tied onto the silver belt. His arm jacket is red in color with black lines on the end and circles around a silver piece on his hands. Archard chooses to wear black shoes with plates on it. Personality Archard personality is very complicated. He can be childish at sometimes, but very serious on other times usually depending on the situation. He is capable of being nice, but often ends up being sarcastic, especially so when he gives advice, like shown when Archard is giving advice to Lucina about clothing. This would make him a very hard person to get along with, but Lancelot Shepherd manages to keep a very good friendship with him. His speech is often has a hidden meaning behind it, but he doesn't lie, but he is very good at keeping secrets. He is seen to be very good at playing games, unlike his friend Lancelot. History Synopsis Equipment Sting and Slash 'Sting and Slash '(スティングアンドスラッシュ Suteingu Ando Surasshu) is a pair of two dual blades called as Sting and Slash. On the first hand, Sting is the white blade with a black triangle at the bottom. While Slash is the black blade with red outlined hexagons and also has a triangle at the bottom, but it is white. Both blades have a yin and yang design on them and leather grips. The dual blades were at a medium-length of size and quite light in nature. Archard's pair is the amee as his counterpart, Trinity Whitehearts's Sting and Slash, but Archard's doesn't have any abilities in it, since this Sting and Slash is from Edolas, which has no magical power there anymore. Eagle Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Magics Thought Projection '''Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai) is a type of Caster Magic, and is an illusion type of Magic in which the user creates fake bodies of humans by separating his maximum supply of Magic. It allows the user to create a translucent copy of his/her body. The thought projection can travel great distance apart from it's caster and still transfer information between themselves. Even though thought projections aren't really physical beings, they can still interact with physical objects. Once the thought projection reunites with it's caster, the caster's Magical power returns to normal. It allows the user to create many different people. Not only can this thought projections live and think on they own, they also have their own emotions, personalities and can take a physical form and do actual life-like actions. A great amount of Magic power is needed to do this. Telekinesis Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) is a type of Caster Magic used by various Mages. It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Basic level use of this Magic is categorized as Macro-telekinesis and more advanced levels of this Magic can be categorized as Micro-telekinesis. The most skilled users of this magic have been thought to possess other magics, due to the nature of Telekinesis. Macro-telekinesis, of course, refers to the movement of larger objects like people, furniture, weapons and plants and earth. Skilled use of Macro-telekinesis has been mistaken for other magics, such as Earth Magic or Plant Magic, however only as far as a beginner in said magic. The skilled use of Macro-telekinesis could also be mistaken for a single Wind Magic spell as the user could cause themselves to levitate and fly. Micro-telekinesis refers to the movement of smaller substances and, therefore, is a lot harder to do as it requires a great deal of precision and control. Micro-telekinesis can, due to what it works with, appear similar to other magics. The easiest use of Micro-telekinesis is the movement of water and other liquids, which can to a degree appear similar to Water Magic. There is also the ability to cause movement in the air or with the wind and can be easily mistaken for Air or Wind Magic. The most difficult use of Micro-telekinesis is often called Pyrokinesis or Cryokinesis. This requires the most control and is the most likely to be confused for another magic, Fire and Ice Magic respectively. The user would raise or lower the temperature by visualizing the movement of the Eterano to either increase or decrease and therefore either set something on fire or freeze it. Masters of Telekinesis can combine the Macro and Micro levels of this magic to use what has been referred to as Tactile Telekinesis. By using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage cloaks themselves in a layer of their own telekinetic energy just above the skin. Through this, they are capable of approximating feats of super-human strength, flight and a degree of invulnerability, which allows them to deflect solid objects the moment they make contact with the telekinetic energy. Also, by using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage can extend the telekinetic field around objects they make contact with and then lift them using the skills of Macro-telekinesis to appear to have super-human strength. Barrier Magic Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic. With Barrier Magic, the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Thanks to striking the barriers, it can cause a powerful backlash that damages the opponent's muscles in such a way that it leaves no scars or damage; besides the damage that was inflicted- without being capable of healing from the damage done. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Barrier Magic is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of 105 seconds and requires 120 seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of 15 seconds where they have no defense against attacks. Archard's barriers appear to be red in color. Heavenly Body Magic Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) is a unique form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize stellar energy as well as various astronomical objects. Heavenly Body Magic is an incredibly powerful and rare form of Magic as it requires a immense amount of control over one's magic. This is an important factor as to utilize this magic the user must be able to siphon their own magical power into the atmosphere in order to create the primary energy of Heavenly Body Magic, which is commonly known as stellar energy. However, this cannot be achieved normally as the user must use a special body suit that allows their magic to properly siphon with the Eternano around them. This unique form of energy allows the user to draw on the power of various astronomical objects such as meteor and constellations as well as simply generating and manipulating the energy of the stars from their body. The user can embody the astronomical objects that they are conjure, being able to enhance their physical capabilities to new heights. The generated stellar energy can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, its "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. When used for offense, Heavenly Body Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the user's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Heavenly Body Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense, and it boosts the user's melee performance, empowering her physical attacks with wakes of destructive light. The stellar energy can also be employed in other ways, with the user being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. The user has used the stellar energy in inventive ways, such as jets of light, whirling disks, and blades of light. They often manipulated light using only two fingers, rather than with a closed fist or open hand as was commonly used by other elemental users; and the user also has the ability to produce a greater amount of light than any other light mage to exist without tiring, as they are shown to be able to maintain successive assaults for long durations of time. The user is also extremely accurate with their blasts of light; and the user has demonstrated the ability to condense the stellar energy, enabling the stellar energy to cut clean through various objects. When formed into spheres of light, the light serves to be rather concussive, able to firmly pulverize objects, such as stone. The user is able to generate powerful shields of swirling light which could withstand the full force of four simultaneous elemental attacks; and they are even able to charge up their light before releasing it, resulting in a far more powerful attack. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor; as the user is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around them with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, the user is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. This function is powerful enough for the user to shake a house and completely alter the surrounding area with a light touch of their hand, and a minimal amount of it, let out from the user's body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with them. It also allows the user to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else. The user can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving, additionally utilizing it in order to enhance their speed and movement to enable them to dart around the battlefield with ease, allowing the user to attack with impunity. Masters of this magic are able to draw on the magical power from the celestial bodies to the mortal plane of Earth Land. This allows single ability allows users to access a unique set of spell that are known as True Heavenly Body Magic (真・天体魔法, Shin Tentai Mahō) as they are literally drawing from the energy from astronomical plane that was thought to be outside the reach of humanity. This specific form of Heavenly Body Magic allows the user to draw on physically manifest the astronomical object that they draw on and utilize it to their command. Spells Etherea Etherea (えせり, Eseri) is a Caster-type magic that allows the user to conjure ethereal weapons purely from their own raw magical energy. Note that the user can only create melee weapons, and that ranged weapons are not possible. Etherea allows the user to conjure ethereal weapons, of the melee classification, purely from their own raw magical energy. Said weapons are virtually weightless to the user, regardless of their skill level. This makes for optimal usage even by those lacking in notable physical might. The durability and sharpness of Etherea depends solely on the the raw magical power of the user. Yet, if the user is a low level mage, things will not go so smoothly. The blade works like any other sword in that it will not burn through a metal blade simply from being a product of magical energy. However, once again, if the user's magical power is great enough, they could simply burn through the metal blades of much weaker mages. As said before, one can only make melee weapons. The reason to this limitation is unknown. The user can create anything from a sword of varying shapes and designs to a battle axe or even nunchucks. The weapons take a somewhat transparent look in the color matching the mage using said magic, which in Archard's case, it would be a red-color. Also, the weapons glow rather brilliantly and give off an otherworldly ambiance. Yet, on the same token, can give off an eery vibe. This is all according to the user's personality and mood. Naturae Dominae [[Naturae Dominae|'Naturae Dominae']] (ネイチャー, Neichā) is a Caster-type magic that is used by Archard and Keith Maverick and enables the user to recreate earthly weapons purely from the Earth's natural energy, using the world's atmosphere itself composed of Eternano. Although the user can create any sorts of ranged weapons, like bows, crossbows, or guns, but, they cannot create any kind melee weapon. Naturae Dominae allows the user to recreate earthly weapons under the dominion of ranged weapons, naturally from the Earth's natural energy, using the world's atmosphere itself composed of Eternano. Renown weapons are perfectly earthly to the user though it would actually requires intense training to masterfully use them in battle. This makes for aerial and long-ranged usage even by those with overwhelming spiritual might. The precision and accurateness of Naturae Dominae depends not just on the natural energy from the crust of Earth's core alone, but also the essence of being one and in sync with the spirits of mother nature, the environment and its atmosphere such as Eternano. In particular, for a master user, the projectile will be perfectly unavoidable when fired at the target. Yet, if the user is an inexperienced mage, its projectiles will not be precise or accurate at all. The projectile works like any other ammunition in that it won't pierce through an invisible projectile simply from the effect of the world's Eternano. Nevertheless, once more, if the user is in sync with the spirits of mother nature besides requiring a strong magical power, they could easily pierce through the invisible projectile of much weaker mages. However, the user can only create ranged weapons unlike its polar opposite magic, Etherea being only able to create melee weapons. Likewise to Etherea, it's restriction is backward for Naturae Dominae can't create melee weapons. The user utilizes the natural energy from the environment and its atmosphere all in a while influencing the shapes of any ranged weapons by altering guises. As a result, there are varying shapes to mold his own ranged weapon such as the equivalent of all kinds of missile weapons that have knowingly existed throughout the world of Fiore prior to modern day until it has either been forgotten or lost forever from ancient time. Even so, those remnants were ashes to ashes still lingering alongside mother nature, coinciding every soil there is from the nothingness of dusts to dusts in order for Archard to revivify its realism back again with Naturae Dominae for another reuse. This typically concealed the true nature of how the weapons are used in battle when the long-ranged combatant user is forced into close combat. The weapons naturally takes on an unintelligible, opaque appearance that seem to be in the color correlating with the environment using the world's atmosphere throughout Eternano. Furthermore, the weapons darken quite obscurely and symbolizes the natural environment unseen to the naked eye. Additionally, it can also exude an unorthodox energy invoking the atmosphere to cause a sudden weather change. All in all is well-concentrated on the user's mind, body, and soul having achieved oneness within the spirits of mother nature intact. Both Keith and Archard are masters at using this magic, however Archard doesn't have a full grasp on this magic, thus, not able to cause any sort of weather change. Although, there is a magic that can be used if the user, like Keith, mastered both''' Etherea and Naturae Dominae, Archard can not use the magic since he hasn't fully mastered '''Naturae Dominae. Relationships Trivia * The author also made this character for funs and kicks * Appearance is based off of Archer, from Fate Stay Night * Permission to use Etherea was granted by Zicoihno * Permission to use Naturae Dominae was granted by AdventRequiem * Archard's stats are: Category:Edolas Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Iffy